


Like Air

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is thirsty, Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, mcu - Freeform, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's back from a mission that lasted two weeks, and Darcy's entered the fourth month of her pregnancy, so her hormones are doing some crazy (and wonderful) things, but Pietro hasn't been there to benefit.  Until now.  Commence smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> So, I got a prompt from heyfrenchfreudiana on tumblr. 
> 
> "Your choice on pairing but someone pregnant, please God." 
> 
> And this is what I came up with...
> 
> It's not really related to either of my other QuickTaser fics, but it could easily exist within my Regular Miracles universe, I suppose. 
> 
> Things you need to know that aren't in the tags:  
> -It's my headcanon that Darcy is a twin. It's not really important to this fic other than a mention near the beginning. *shrugs*  
> -brouček-Czech for "little beetle". A term of endearment. 
> 
> And that's it.

Darcy felt his hand running up her side from her hip to her ribs and back down again. 

At least, she hoped it was his hand and not a really friendly burglar.

She sighed as he slid into the bed beside her.  She could feel the hard planes of his body curving around her, his knee coaxing hers apart, his arm winding around her waist. 

She REALLY hoped this wasn’t another dream, because those were just…fucking frustrating, leaving her too close to an orgasm and too tired to finish it herself. 

She’d been left in this constant state of permanent arousal that wouldn’t go away, because she needed more than she could do on her own.

A constant ache RIGHT there…an itch she couldn’t scratch.

Plus, her belly was getting too big for those kinds of shenanigans anyway.  It was high time Pietro came back and finished what he’d started here. 

She rolled her hips back, pressing her ass against him and rejoicing when she heard him groan.  Dream Pietro was super quiet.  This was boding well. 

He grasped her hip firmly and pressed himself against her in response. 

He leaned over to tug on her earlobe with his teeth.  “You’d better not be asleep, _Princeza…”_

She slowly rolled over to face him, her eyes focusing on his baby blues. “Welcome home.” 

“And what a welcome it is…” he grinned, leaning over to kiss her. He moved his lips against hers, his tongue swiping in and out of her mouth.  Her own swiped back at his greedily, teeth nipping playfully at his bottom lip before ending the kiss. 

“Are you in one piece?” she asked, leaning back to look him over.  She couldn’t see much in the dim light, but he looked alright.  Better than alright. 

God, his scent was filling the room and they’d better get these pleasantries out of the way soon before she started stripping off clothes and rubbing herself against him like a cat in heat. 

“In one piece.  Clint brought me home safe to you…” he smiled and kissed her again, chaste this time. 

“And Clint’s okay?” 

“Yes.  Easy mission, just really long…” 

“Two weeks too long…” 

“I’m sorry...I missed you terribly.” 

“Me too.”

“You missed yourself terribly?” he teased. 

She reached out to swat his ass.  “I missed YOU, Idiot.” 

He chuckled, laying back on the pillow.   

She hoisted her leg over his hips, debating on whether or not she felt like climbing on top. 

She slid smoothly into the sitting position, straddling his hips.    

His hands slid up her thighs, playing with the hem of the gray cotton nightie she was wearing. “How are you and the _brouček_ doing?” His hands slid up to the swell of her stomach.  It was a little more swell than not these days. 

_Probably won’t show till five months, my ASS.  Try four.  FOUR MONTHS, ASSHOLES._

“Well…I’m doing MUCH better…no more puking.”

“That’s good…I was worried about you…well…I still AM worried about you…” he rubbed his hands gently over her stomach.  “You are showing…are they sure there aren’t two of them in there?” 

“Yeah, they’re sure.  Just one.  Besides, would it be so bad if there WERE twins?  I mean, you are a twin, I am a twin …our parents somehow managed.” 

“Yeah…but OUR children will be half you and half me.  And THAT is terrifying.  One would be easier.” 

She reached down to cover his hands as he caressed her stomach.  “We’ll do alright.” 

“I hope so…” 

She rolled her hips against him.  “Hey…don’t get all weepy on me, Wonder Boy.” 

He grunted and bucked up against her, “This is new…before I left, you were yelling at me for ‘pawing’ at you all the time…” 

“Because I was puking and tired all the time.  I’m not tired now.  Not puking now.  Paw at me, PLEASE paw at me…” 

She gasped when he was suddenly upright, leaning back against the headboard.  Her nighty cleared her head and was gone and her nipples were stiff in the cool air of their bedroom.  She choked out a harsh cry when he rolled them between his thumb and finger.  His breath was hot on her skin.  “You only had to ask once…” 

She ground herself down against him.  “Fuck…yes…” 

Something they don’t really tell you in the pregnancy books is how fucking thirsty for cock you get around the fourth month. 

And Pietro had been gone for two weeks. So yeah.  This was so fucking good.

“Oh fuck…Piet…I fucking had dreams about you…” 

“Oh really? All good dreams, I hope?”  He was smirking, she could tell. 

She didn’t care if he was being a smug little shit or not.  He had a right.  She needed it. 

“Frustrating more like…you fuckin’ tease.” 

His hands left her breasts, gliding down to tug on her panties.  “Don’t worry, _draga_ …I need to be inside you…I won’t tease you much…” 

She moaned and felt herself grow wetter, if that was possible.  She rose up on her knees to help him remove her panties, but they got tangled in her legs and his and both of them ended up rolling to the side.  He finally got the offending garment off and held them triumphantly over his head before tossing them to the side.    

She giggled and tugged him down to her, “Get down here…god…I fucking love you…” 

He kissed her lips briefly before moving down her neck, nipping and sucking marks that she fucking wanted all over her.  She wanted to be sore tomorrow. 

Whoever said hickies were tacky had obviously never been on the receiving end of Pietro’s. 

 _Good NIGHT, that boy was good with his mouth,_ she thought as he closed his lips around one of her nipples.

She winced when he sucked a BIT too hard.  “Whoa…really sensitive…” she huffed, tugging on his hair. 

“Sorry…” he said, poking his bottom lip out, looking VERY remorseful. 

“Maybe keep heading south, there’s bound to be something for you to tend to down there…” she pushed him down further. 

He kissed down her stomach, and for the first time, she felt the tiniest twinge of self-consciousness when it took him longer than usual to clear it. 

He must have noticed because he started murmuring against her skin.  Things like, “so beautiful” and “ _volim te”._  

He kissed down her stomach and over her hip bones, settling between her legs. 

He ran two fingers over her slit, spreading her open.  It was too much and not enough.  Her legs started trembling. 

She heard him groan quietly and start to mumble things in Sokovian.  Things that she now knew the meaning of.  Things that made her blush and made her toes curl. 

_“So fucking wet…Jesus Christ, you smell amazing…I can’t wait to taste your pussy…you are so beautiful…I am the luckiest man alive…”_

“Piet…” she moaned when she felt his tongue ghost along her outer lips.  “Piet…please…” 

 She felt it again, hot and wet and perfect, prodding around her opening before sliding up to her clit.  He flicked it once, causing her legs to stiffen. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun…” he chuckled, the sound muffled. 

And then he started for real, flicking her clit with his tongue and alternately lapping all around it. 

She grasped handfuls of the sheets, moaning openly because it was so fucking good. 

Her toes curled when he added two fingers to the mix, pressing them inside her, crooking them slightly. 

He hummed, which nearly sent her over the edge, except he pulled back, kissing his way up her stomach again, his fingers still inside her. 

“I will end you if you stop now…” she warned.

“Not stopping…just…delaying.” 

“Bastard.” 

He cocked an eyebrow, “Really now?” 

“Really.  NOW.” She motioned down between her legs. 

He leaned up to kiss her, she tasted herself on his lips. 

She reached down to palm him through his pants, rubbing his cock while he nibbled on her earlobe, his breath harsh and hot on her skin.

He sat back on his knees, just out of her reach.    

He removed his fingers and sucked them into his mouth, humming like he was licking chocolate or something. 

She rolled to the side, sitting up on her knees, she pulled his shirt up and over his head, running her hands down his chest and over the hard planes of his stomach. 

She tugged down on his pants, taking his underwear with them.  His erection bobbed slightly, heavy and… _God…_ thick.

He kicked his pants down onto the floor, wrapping his hand around his length, he pumped it a few times, his mouth falling open. 

And truth be told, she could probably sit there and watch him jack off, that’s how fucking far gone she was. 

“God…Piet, please fuck me…” 

“I was going to finish the…” he looked down between her legs, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Fuck me.  Lay me down and fuck me…I need your cock like air.” 

He hesitated for a moment before exhaling harshly and reaching for her.

She groaned as he pressed the tip into her, sliding in slowly from there. 

She clenched around him and he closed his eyes momentarily.  He held her knees apart, snapping his hips forward.  He grunted softly with each thrust. 

“Darcy…”

She moaned in response, already so close that she couldn’t really think.  The ache that had settled deep in her abdomen was tighter, her lower back felt pinched.  God, she needed to come.  Needed a really long…intense…fucking religious experience, see-all-the-saints-and-the-light-of-God, fireworks-and-volcano-eruptions-kind-of-orgasm. 

Her walls tightened around him, and fuck, he felt huge.  Yeah, he’d been gone for two weeks, but they’d been kind of touch and go before that, what with the constant puking and fetus growing and all that.  So yeah.  Huge and hot and hard and fucking PERFECT.

He was thrusting at a fairly slow pace for him, it felt fucking sinful.  

Just barely tapping against her sweet spot.

He rasped, “Love you…” and hoisted her hips up, changing the angle just so… 

“Oh…fuck…” she cried out, pumping her hips in time with his, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He extended his thumb slightly, pressing down firmly on her clit and wiggling it a little. 

That was all she needed. 

She sincerely wanted to remember this feeling.  Because she was going to write fucking SONNETS about this. 

Her blood rushed loudly in her ears as her orgasm pulsed from where they were joined, radiating around her back and down her legs. 

She was aware that she was saying something.  Yelling something.  Groaning something. 

His name. 

His name, over and over and all she could see was him, his eyes, his parted lips and his flared nostrils.  His hair damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead

The hot, slick feel of his release as he followed her, calling out her name and numerous expletives.    

Her hands gripped the sheets beside her, as the pulsing ebbed and she came down from the high. 

“Piet…” she moaned softly. “Love you...” 

“Love you…”

He set her back down, easing himself out of her and rolling to the side. 

 She curled into him, her head resting on his shoulder, arms around his waist.  She sighed contentedly, feeling a little fuzzy and tired.  The relentless ache in her pelvis was gone.  She might actually get some sleep tonight. 

“You need my cock like air?” he asked incredulously, shattering the mood.

She laughed dryly, “I don’t KNOW…I did at the time…”    

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.  “I missed you.” 

“Missed you too.” 

“Missed this.” 

“Missed this too.”

“And Darcy?” he slid his hand over her belly.   

“Hmm?” 

“You are so fucking beautiful…” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* Inspiration: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments would be lovely! :D


End file.
